The increasing quantity of paper, plastic, rubber and other such products, used for containers, wrapping, applicators, and other miscellaneous home uses, has resulted in an increasing amount of such materials being discharged into sanitary sewers and carried to sewage treatment plants. Consequently, most sewage treatment facilities need a screening device to remove such materials effectively, to prevent damage to pumps and other mechanical equipment through which the sewage must pass.